


Climb Into My Mouth Now

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Genderswap, Het, Oral Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll do more than that, love." His tone was playful, his smile wide, as he scooted downward, placing light, teasing kisses along her skin. "I'm going to devour you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb Into My Mouth Now

She was lean and long, miles of flesh and muscle. Louis hovered above her, a wicked gleam in his eye. "You're so beautiful, Hazza," he admired, hands smoothing over the curve of her hip, the dip of her stomach, "So eager." 

Harry squirmed deliciously, her body warm with anticipation. "Louis, please." Her green eyes were dark and pleading, her full lips pouting. She squeezed at her own breast, playing with a hardened nipple. "Please, touch me."

"I'll do more than that, love." His tone was playful, his smile wide, as he scooted downward, placing light, teasing kisses along her skin. "I'm going to devour you."

Harry quivered, practically shaking, at that sentence. Hands went to his head, pulling roughly at his hair, emitting little grunts of pleasure from Louis. He clicked his tongue, taking his time, until she basically kicked him, nudging him forcefully with her knee. "Louis....!"

He settled in between her thighs, giggling shamelessly, lapping at the wetness gathering in and around her entrance, her folds gleaming in the light. He flattened his tongue, leaving gentle, lingering licks, circling around her hardened clit, and she locked, clamping around him, deep, guttural moans escaping the trappings of her throat. "Fuck," she croaked, voice hoarse and broken, "Oh, fuck me."

Louis grinned against her, reveling in her falling apart; absorbing her sight, her sounds. She was completely pliant, arching and bending under him, under his tongue. His name was a mantra on her lips, growing louder with each turn, and soon there was nothing but her, the room vibrating with her noise. He sucked on her blissfully, as if there were nothing else he would rather do. Lips circled around her clit and she jerked, hips rocking with sensation, every motion a lightning bolt of friction.

Harry was so receptive now, her limbs essentially jelly. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, threatening release, and they did just that as Louis slumped, plunging his tongue inside her, fucking her with his mouth. It was too much, too good, and she wept openly, holding onto Louis for dear life as he continued to fill her, stretching her open until she clenched around him, climaxing with reckless abandon. "Lou, Lou, oh Lou," she mumbled, trembling with release, squirting everywhere: soaking her legs, the bed, Louis himself. Her face was beet red when Louis propped himself up on his elbows, his face positively flushed and shiny from her orgasm. 

"Have fun?" 

He was cheeky, obviously smug, and she turned away, a vain attempt to bury her face in the pillow next to her. "Don't look at me," she whined, "I'm so embarrassed."

"I think it's damn sexy," he stated, placing a loud, wet kiss on her stomach, "Seeing you lose control like that."

Harry peeked out from her fingers. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do, Curly." His entire manner changed, softening as he stood up, stretching his muscles, "Now, let's get you to the bath and we'll take it from there." He winked, dodging the pillow that was aimed for his face.


End file.
